User blog:Sci100/The Summaries for the Game
INTRO After Dr. Animo attacks Omnitrix City Hall, he is apprehended by Ben 10,000 and escorted to Omni Asylum, an earth asylum revamped with Plumber tech to make it a prision for all of Ben 10,000’s enemies. Ben takes Dr. Animo to the Asylum, where Azmuth and Grandpa Max meet with him and take Dr. Animo away. Suddenly, a Plumber is thrown from a window and the tv screens reveal Viglax – Ben’s greatest enemy. Vilgax reveals that as of this moment, the Asylum is now his. Psyphon and Dr. Psychobos help and lock the main door and free all the inmates. Later, Khyber arrives and kidnaps Grandpa Max and Azmuth before leaving. Viglax threatens to destroy Omnitrix City if anyone attempts to help him before leaving. STAGE 1: NIGHTMARES Ben travels around the Asylum, Ben meets Ghostfreak, who has planned to torture Ben with his worst nightmares. However, Ben is able to defeat Ghostfreak and heads towards the control room. STAGE 2: CONTROL ROOM In the control room, Dr. Psychobos appears monitoring the Asylum. After Ben defeats him, he discovers the Doctor uploaded a virus that made all the buttons that he could use to bring back order unusable. He resorts to the old way, opening a cabinet that gives him a Plumber’s Badge and a set of key cards that he could use to open doors. STAGE 3: HUNTER AND CLONE Ben finds Khyber and knocks him unconscious before rescuing the kidnapped people when Vilgax contacts him. He directs his attention to a room where Albedo, with a copy of the Omnitrix and DNA Aliens wait. After defeating Albedo, he learns from him that the copy was made by Professor Armlong – a professor who claims to be as smart as the Galvans. STAGE 4: ANIMAL FRENZY While looking for Armlong, Ben fights Dr. Animo, who was offered a billion dollars’ worth of Tayendite for his research by Vilgax. Dr. Animo is soon defeated, and helps Ben find Armlong. He learns that Viglax plans to use Armlong to create a formula that will give him the power of the gods, using numerous technology to create a formula, the God Formula. With this formula, he could control the universe using all the powers of Ben’s aliens. In a way, it’s “ cutting out the middle trix “. STAGE 5: KILLERS Upset that Ben has reached this far and is not dead, as well as having learned the plot, Viglax orders Psyhon to release Attea and Aggeggor. Aggeggor is released and kills the Doctor, who in his dying breath reveals that Azmuth has given the final piece, and that soon it will be too late. After defeating Aggeggor, Ben then heads to the control room, where Azmuth is able to explain the process of the power-giving, explaining that it might possibly kill Viglax if he makes it. Psyphon, attempting to taunt Ben accidently reveals the location of Attea – the former leader of the Incurseans, who is now imprisoned in a special cell (as she is royalty and has a place in Ben’s heart). SIDE MISSION Ben goes to a different hall, curious as to what it’s existence is for. He enters a giant lab, where the giant Comptron has been reassembled by Professor Armlong. Viglax appears, and turns him and his minions from Dimension 12 on. Ben transforms into Brainstorm and fights the robots. Viglax, angry uses a trap door to flee the room, but promising that he’ll be back. STAGE 6: FROGGY ASSITANCE Ben goes to Attea, who explains that the formula requires spores from her body, as well as her saliva – both which help increase the power 3x. She teams up with him to help bring Viglax down, saying “ That Squid will not ruin any chances I might have of getting out of here “ . They head towards the control room, when Ghostfreak attacks again, and the two overcome his power. STAGE 7: PSYCHOSPORES Attea and Ben travel into the sewers after Psyphon tips off a project going on inside. Attea finds claw marks, which reveals a crazy Dr. Psychobos who has mutated into a crazy crab. He knocks out Ben and laughs at the fact that he will get his revenge on her. In “ Attea “ mode , she fights Dr. P the mutant. Using three power generators, her fists and her tongue, she evuntally defeats him. Psychobos reveals that he has been ordered by Viglax to help create the God Formula. They collect the spores from Dr. Psychobos, and they head towards the upper sections of the Enternce Building. STAGE 8: ANIMO & FEAR They enter a new section of the Entrance building, where Animo has constructed a new lab and is testing new projects with Ghostfreak using the power of fear. Animo explains that the God Formula, using Ghostfreak’s natural Ectonurite powers, the power of the gods, the spores from Attea/Psychobos, the genius of Animo, and the Neurotoxins from Attea can be used together with a tiny piece of the ___ to form the God Formula, complete it – and deliver it to Viglax so he can destroy Tennyson, the Plumbers, and begin a new age. You fight Animo again and defeat him. As Attea collects the formula, now complete – Ben is attacked by Ghostfreak again, and meets up with the Halloween Trio. In the 3rd Nightmare, the Mummy appears and whips his cloaks at Ben, while also using skeletons. Once the skeletons are defeated, Ben uses a light to defeat him. It then goes to the Yendadoshi, who howls Sonic Howls and claws at him while he is fighting more Loboan enemies. Once the Wolfman is defeated, Dr. Viktor appears and Frankenstein like enemies appear. Then they are defeated, it cuts to Ghostfreak, and the final of the 4 lights is used, defeating them all. He wakes up and defeats the real Ghostfreak. They move on to Azmuth, who helps develop a way to make the formula unusable. Attea attempts to stop Ben, but is cuffed before she can do anything. STAGE 9: BEN VS. VIGLAX Viglax arrives on the screens, revealing that even though Ben and Attea, with all their work and trouble done, he’s still has received the formula. He challenges Ben to come up to the top of the tower, and fight him like a man. Ben starts heading to the top of the tower, and while he’s there, he finds a room. Inside the room are plans for taking all the Asylum inmates and transporting them into a secure, safe location into the future. He arrives at the top of the tower, to fight Psyphon. Psyphon is defeated as Viglax arrives, reannoucing him as a servant. Suddenly, he reveals the formula, all complete and injects it into himself. As he becomes more powerful, Ben fights him 1-1. While fighting Vilgax, Vilgax every 3 minutes gets extremely powerful and heals a little bit. When Ben defeats him, the Plumbers arrive outside the Asylum and arrest Viglax and everyone else. The Asylum is closed as chaos fills the area. The Plumbers declare the asylum to be a complete failure, and return to the old method of sending criminals to locations like Incareceon and the North/South Pole Artic Plumber Prisons. Dr. P goes to the North Pole Prision, Animo the south. Psyphon heads to the prison in the Bellwood Base, while Aggeggor, Khyber, Albedo, and the DNAliens go to the Null Void. With the botanical gardens the only untouched place in the Asylum, Attea remains on the island while Viglax and Ghostfreak are frozen and imprisoned on the island as well. Attea, for assisting the Plumbers gets a probation, which will stay with her only if she helps clean the island and watch the two villians. Ben heads back towards Omnitrix City, having defeated Viglax, not knowing that in the room in the tower, the plans are taken by an unknown person. Category:Blog posts